


Dwi'n Ar Y Cwch

by savagesnakes (halfpennybuddha)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpennybuddha/pseuds/savagesnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwlyb a hyfryd y cusanu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwi'n Ar Y Cwch

**Author's Note:**

> Mae'n darlun a trwyddedu gyda Creative Commons trwydded. Mae'r mwy gwybodaeth [YMA](www.creativecommons.org).
> 
> Dyma'r un gynta H/D darlun. Mae'r oddiar y ffilm _What a Girl Wants_ chwarae'r brif ran Amanda Bynes a Colin Firth. Mae'n tynnu gyda GIMP ac y'r maws, a mae ddim yn dda iawn.  
>   
> 
> Darlun mwy i gweld, cliciwch ar y ddarlun isod.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/savagesnakes/pic/0000ck2r)


End file.
